Benevolent Hate
by Cobek Arabellum
Summary: Naruto is a angry being. His early life that of torment even with being raised by Mikoto and Itachi. After the failure in the Academy exam he learns a lot more then jutsu. Smart, Dark, Bloodline Naruto. Pairing will be Naruto-Fem Zabuza and eventually Mikoto(more likely then not)
1. Midnight Revelations

**_Updated Summary Note as of 6/7/2015_**_:_ After Kuruma's attack on Konoha, with no mother or father to raise him he is secretly taken in by Mikoto Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. Given a sense of love and happiness it is quickly and brutally taken away when Itachi carries out the Uchiha Massacre. This story will be slow to progress(not to mention not spellchecked) but is undoubtedly one of my favorite creations yet. Naruto will be very smart, sometimes very dark, but he is not a god in any from he is a human. He has many unattended issues both mentally and emotionally.

Dark!Smart!Unstable!Genius! Naruto x Fem!Zabuza x Mikoto.

A partial revision for all current chapters will be coming up soon. This new update is actually part of it.

Another necessary note is that Danzo and Orochimaru are good, Jiraiya and Hiruzen are however the total opposite of their canon personalities. Essentially think of Hiruzen as Danzo and Danzo as Hiruzen and the same for Orochimaru and Jiriaya. Now taking that into account their positions in life and public status are unchanged from canon. While this is registered as a NarutoxZabuzaxMikoto story Mikoto WILL NOT be showing up for a while probably for atleast the first half of the story. I'm trying to be grand with this story so somethings of course won't make sense but that's why you follow so you can hopefully find out in later chapters. I sincerely hope you enjoy this story, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Night of Ninetails attack<p>

Kushina glared at the man infront of her as the last of her strength gave out. This was her end it seemed. The Ninetails would kill her if she even fought back in her condition.'and it seems that my little Naruto will be lead into a world of lies.' she frowned as she felt the numbing grip of death, "Sorry Danzo-sensei, it seems I wasn't able to bring peace to the ninja world...maybe Naruto could pick up my will..." Spoken words went unheard as one Sarutobi Hiruzen walked away from the clearing stepping over Minato's dead body, a large seal smoking on his stomach. 'Serves the blonde bastard right.' Her head fell back as she lost the battle for control of her body. She would miss the chances to train and teach Naruto the ways of life and the duty a ninja was inclined to. She only wished that the world would be kind to her child. She gave one last look to her child as the light dimmed. 'I love...you...Na...ru...to...' Her final words disappearing in the wind of the now finished battle.

* * *

><p>Milennia Ago<p>

One Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki lay motionless in death on his bed, the two angry brothers walking out different doors. A putrid, evil energy of purple shrouding the elder.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

A boy with long flat red hair and clear purple eyes sat in a clearing, his body leaning over an old and worn out scroll, a large silver and crystal gourd filled with water attached to his back, the black kanji for love and then another for family covering its side. He wore a neck tall black jacket that had a silver zipper going up and down the centre, the jacket covered a black shirt. The torso was complemented by a black pair of pants that ended just above the black shinobi boots he wore showing just a small sliver of his near white skin, and last were his hands garbed in gloves of a dark material. The outfit was detailed by a few small satchels attached near his waist.***

One Naruto Sumeragi glared at a large scroll as he let his chakra ooze from his body. The purple energy faintly illuminated the clearing as he searched for a usefull jutsu to learn. He knew this was a false hope as there was no real retake, the traitor Mizuki had slipped up. But to Naruto this was the perfect chance for him to learn a jutsu strong enough to kill this pathetic village and everyone in it. They would pay for tormenting him his whole life. Naruto's eyes fell onto another jutsu. Something that required a vast amount of chakra and could only be used once every week. It was called Tamashī o Shōmō or the Drain Soul Jutsu. What had caught Naruto's eye wasn't the name or chakra requirement but the jutsu's ability.

"Using the palms as a medium the caster may "steal" a person's life. Not only killing but can selectively rob the memories of the victim. Can't be used consecutively, blah, blah, blah, can potentially kill the user if performed to many times in a row. Well...I know what I'm gonna learn. Add this to a few of them shadow clones I learned from onii-san. I could kill so many villagers and nobody would know who it was because the clones could simply dissapear!" Naruto noticed his strange bloodlust arise and quickly clamped down on it. It wouldn't do for him to have lost control over his emotions and destory the forest as well as let any of the Hokage's ANBU aware of his location.

He huffed as he scanned the older scroll as he read further into the scroll. He then came across a Doton jutsu with a weird name. It was called Earth Style: Earth Spear. "Yet the jutsu is for defensive use. That's anomalistic to a 'T' " He shook his head as he summoned up some clones to learn for him. The young boy yawned as he waited for the traitor. Before long the boy fell asleep after leaving a clone for him to stay safe.

Naruto eventually woke back up when his clone dispelled himself, Mizuki having arrived. Naruto coughed as he sat up the sound of the man appearing on top of the tree infront of him. 'Maybe if I put my skills to it I can lead the pathetic monkey into thinking I'm still loyal to the leaf.' He then put on his mask of indifference as he walked towards the traitor. He then smirked as he heard the gasp of the chuunin as he appeared behind the silver haired man. "sh-shunshin? Bu-but how-!" His words died as a increasingly painful burn formed at his back. Then he felt it, a pain that surpassed the body's physical capabilities, but as soon he felt it it was gone as a dark red and purple light was the last thing he saw with Naruto's words hitting him, "Not quite".

"And that is-" He was interrupted as a man with a shady disposition appeared. His right arm was wrapped in a golden sealing brace, his right eye was wrapped as well. Naruto could sense the man's wisdom, or rather could see it on his features. The strange mouths on his hands were chattering, meaning they could sense the man's chakra capacity. The boy slowly reached behind him to grab the container's lid. A tongue running across the crystal surface. "What do you want old man." The elder ninja smiled waving his hand in a calming motion. Danzo Shimura had come to redeem himself for failing his student. His favorite student at that.

"I come with no ill intent boy, infact, I would have been the closest thing to a grandfather for you. That fool Sarutobi has lied to you your whole life. I have come to enlighten you and seek redemption. All I ask of you is to follow me. The ANBU will arrive soon and it will only pose more problems." Naruto took a split second to decide. Imprisonment by that stupid monkey that called himself Hokage or escape with a stranger that was holding too many secrets in his head. The answer was pretty obvious.

* * *

><p>One Week Later<p>

_Day of Team Listings_

Naruto leaned back against the back wall as he thought of the past week and the huge load of information. He had an important role model. The Hokage was a corrupt and evil bastard that wouldn't die until he saw Naruto turned into an emotionless tool for Konoha(or simply loyal to it more then anything else). His mother was a beautiful and graceful woman that was nearly as powerful as Danzo himself(His 'gifts' non-withstanding). Mikoto Uchiha, the only woman to ever be even close to a mother for Naruto as well as his first crush, was another student of his. This meant that there was of course another, final student. The older man had immediately dodged the question, something Naruto would have to remedy that in the future. The man had helped him fake the destruction of the Forbidden Scroll, tricking the old man. It had been so easy, and so simple. However Naruto had learned that the quickest way to power and forcing Konoha to obey him was becoming Hokage.

He had proposed they simply kill the old monkey when Naruto was stronger. Kill him, with no allegiances to the village. Quick and honest murder.

'But that would lead to a mass uprising and me and Danzo could only fight so long after killing a kage, he _is_ called the Kami no Shinobi for a reason. Regardless of his moral ethics.'

A thought that sickened the boy more then ramen. Naruto though new any good plan would take time and was well thought out. He could just aim to become Hokage the easy yet hard way. Kill Hiruzen as a Konoha Shinobi, and forceably take over the Village. Naruto had also been granted control of the ROOT forces Danzo had at his command. A plus if the people of the village didn't "enjoy" him as the new Hokage.

But this was years from now. Danzo had made it clear and simple that all Naruto had to do was stay in good favor of the village and grow stronger, essentially working from the shadows, like his mother the Red Shadow.

'Being stronger,' To Naruto this meant many things. Making Itachi pay, making the villagers pay, making _the world_ pay. These were all _very_ possible objectives when a person was in possession of a massive pool of potent chakra that only needed proper tempering.

With Danzo, that was something he would have without a doubt.

But Naruto didn't need to rely on the scroll, his own skills with his special chakra made him lethal enough as it was.

'Who am I kidding I'm only a chunnin at best.'

With more then a hand full of S-rank and many Kinjutsu, and the means to use them, he was practically invunerable, 'In time atleast'. But to not use the many jutsu was a stupid act.

"Team 7: Naruto Sumeragi, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto was thus broken from his thoughts, via his name and the name of the one person he hated more then the world being announced. 'That bastard has been moaning and growning about the loss of his family.' He looked down at the back of Sasuke's head, the urge to kick it increasing. 'He doesn't know the pain of having finally gotten some form of family only to have it taken away.'

Naruto ignored the pain as he dug his nails into the desk, the sound of wood cracking at a barely audible level making Shikamaru wake up. When the lazy boy noticed this he took one quick look at the side of Naruto's face and immediately ignored everything and went to sleep. He knew Naruto was a bit lose with his feelings towards other's but when he held it in, it doubtlessly made being next to him the worst location on the planet. Unless you were his only friend, which gave you a small but still present chance at surviving his rage. This moment was no different, and Naruto broke a piece of the table.

That meant he was _very angry._ 'Atleast he isn't threatening you for coffee or spiced meat.' With that final thought the Nara heir went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto was getting fed up because of many reasons. First being in the same room, no same village as Sasuke, two was Sakura incessant voice as she practically drooled at the sight of her "precious Sasuke". So when their teacher, one Kakashi Hatake, appeared he immediately let go of the broken desk as his hands went rigid from lack of an object to crush. "My first impression is your all depressing, meet me on the roof." The man was actually suprised when he finished shunshining to the roof, the redhead waiting. It was only two minutes later when the other two appeared. "Alright now that we are all here we should get to know each other. Say your name, likes, dislikes, dreams and so on and so forth." His eyes rested on the red head. "How about you first."<p>

Naruto rolled his head to the side as he let out a sigh. "But of course, my name is Naruto Sumeragi, though I'm not entirely sure if that is my actual surname."

And it was some-what true Danzo having revealed his name, the change though, this was Danzo's way of making sure that Naruto was trully safe. The fourth's name was dangerous of course, but the name Uzumaki was still a feared while near extinct clan. Thus a new and strong name was needed.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed just the slightest, beyond notice of his new team.

"I don't particularly like anything, although I do love coffee and spiced meats and can suffer outbursts when I don't get a cup each morning, with drawls and all that. I hate many things, to many to truly go into detail, of course it would bore you no doubt...I hate bigots, people that abuse me, or rather try to."

Kakashi smirked under his mask, now knowing Naruto's coping mechanism.

His voice turned to a barely noticeable mumble. "Not like any would survive anymore..." His voice rose back up. "I despise those that abandon others, and while I don't hate it, I don't hold much love for this village. As for dreams..." Naruto closed his eyes as he laid back against the cement roof top. "Well...those, they are ambitious as well as my own knowledge." Kakashi nodded, it was the type of response meant to give out seemingly a lot and then just cut of the flow. Smart for a fresh faced Genin.

"Next then, pinky you're up." The girls eyes widend before she nodded, "Well, I like..." Her eyes finished the sentence as she looked at the last Uchiha. This kept going until it landed on dislikes, her gaze became narrow as she looked at the laying form of Naruto. "I dislike Naruto-baka!" This made Naruto chuckle as he rolled over onto his side facing away from the trio. "Haters gonna hate..."

Kakashi shook his head as he motioned for Sakura to continue, the girl holding a barely contained rage. "My dreams are to be with Sasuke!" To this Naruto again chuckled before going silent once more. Kakashi ignored the boy and pointed to Sasuke. "Gloom and doom your up." The boy didn't get a chance to speak before Naruto motioned with his hand. Kakashi's eyes widened as a masked ninja appeared before disappearing, leaving only a small drinking container. He hadn't even sensed her until the woman was already disappearing. Before he was able to talk Naruto was already waving goodbye and sipping his drink. "Coffee, surely the drink of the gods!" His cheer was cut short as Kakashi's interrogation began.

Naruto however quickly brushed it off, answering instead with a steady but veiled look. "Every ninja is entitled to their secrets." With that Naruto threw the plastic container at Sasuke's head, knocking him out with a bloody nose.

"Ah! Naruto-baka what the hell are you thinking?!" Naruto shrugged as he rolled away from her fist, making her cry out in pain as she slammed the hard cement roof material. "That was your fault, next time don't try to hit me." He pulled himself up as he came to a sitting position. Kakashi shook his head again. "Tomorrow meet me at training ground 7, at say, 7:30. There we will see if you have what it takes to be a real ninja." Naruto shook his head with a shrug before disappearing with a glow of purple.

* * *

><p>ROOT HQ<p>

Naruto shook his head as a duo of masked ninja kneeled before disappearing from his room. That was another perk he had. The two guards would watch his stuff while he was away, and would check back every other hour and a quarter.

With a sigh Naruto slid back into his beige sofa, the soft comfort releasing a bit of tension.

'Why must I be placed in a little group of genin?' He shook his head as he offed his boots, the black apparel hitting the wall with two dull thuds. "I mean..."

He shook his head of a thought at it being potentially beneficial. "...no its not going to increase my skills, im already chuunin level. Teams are pointless, especially when they are both weaker then me."

He ran a pale finger along the thread lining of the cushion. "I am being trained by Danzo, someone who was blessed by the Uchiha for his ties to the clan, someone who is on par with the _Hokage_." His voice uttered the word with utmost disdain.

He shook his head. All of this planning for revenge was annoying. "Honestly I wish my childhood was normal, now more then ever."

His eyes looked over at the small shrine headed by a picture of his mother smiling, her stomach showing the early signs of child birth. A teasing Mikoto right behind her left shoulder, a black-ish blue haired man standing to the side his eyes a pale, almost pink, red. Naruto smiled at the look of a young Itachi smiling with his hand holding his mother's. His eyes rested on the last detail worth remarking. A lone pink eye topped by a head of black and pale blonde hair, peaked through the gaps in between the man and his arm.

"Team Danzo..." He whispered, his eyes tearing up again at the sight of his dead mother.

"I wish you were here mother...now more then ever."

He looked up away as eh felt tears surfacing.

"One day. One day mother."

He clenched his fist shut, clutching the couch's material, a burning ambition showing in his eyes as he looked at it once more.

"I'll use every bit of my power to find a way to bring you back..."

* * *

><p>Next Morning<p>

Naruto yawned as he popped his next free of discomfort, a satisfying noise echoing in his small room. He shook his head clear as he looked at the large antique clock he had asked for, the three pendulums making a noise as they passed back and forth. It was was nearly 7, giving him plenty of time for a shower and a quick stretch.

He reached for his boots and his glass container before standing up and walking to the closet, pulling out a fresh set of clothes no different then the ones before.

He'd worn this outfit since Mikoto gave him the first set upon his eighth birthday. Since then he'd worn out and grown through a total of 27 sets.

He loved these clothes. he sighed as he pulled the clothes hanger off of the metal pole suspending them and closed the closet door.

* * *

><p>Danzo's Personal Quarters<p>

Danzo sighed, his mind tired and weary from his hidden machinations against his one time teammate. He was usually unrestricted, but now that Naruto was in the picture he'd need to be careful, Kushina would burst from the Shinigami's stomach to kill him if he was harmed.

"Lest it not come to that surely..."his words came to a small chuckle.

He gazed back at the papers in his hand, Naruto had been placed under the Copy-cat, Kakashi Hatake. Son of the White Fang Sakumo Hatake. Danzo shook his head as he pondered the "small" development.

"No doubt that Hiruzen is still trying to push him into Minato's pathetic shadow."

The partially "blind" man grit his teeth. "No, Kushina should have been next in line. That pathetic Jiraiya is the only reason that Minato even focused on the Hiraishin, let alone becoming Hokage of the Leaf Village." The wise man took a breathe as he calmed down.

He had seen the potential in Kushina, she would have been a great Hokage. Was it because of her Jinchuuriki status not impacting her abilities to create freindships and bonds with others? Was it because she like so few others, was an Uzumaki, a clan of feared shinobi. There skills with fuinjutsu being so advanced and refined that seals placed on a member of a family, could still be used by a descendant as if it was freshly inked. Danzo honestly didn't care, Kushina was like a daughter to him, he knew she was powerful and would make a name for herself.

Rather she would have if not for what happened during the Ninetails attack on that hated day. But it seems he was given a chance at redemption with Kushina's legacy no doubt. The old man was pulled out of his thoughts as the leader of Naruto's small guard appeared. He nodded as she kneeled before him.

"Naruto-sama has left to his appointed Team Meeting. do you wish for me to pursue?"

Danzo thought for a moment, but nodded. "Yes Kari, but keep your guard up Kakashi Hatake is his so called 'sensei'." The words propelled Kari to action her body vanishing in a poof of smoke, no doubt heading to watch over her charge.

"Let's see how that fool Hiruzen proceeds."

* * *

><p><em>Team Seven training field<em>

Naruto sighed silently, an amazing feat as Kakashi's remarkable hearing didn't pick it up. The scene that had caused it was none other then the reason Kakashi had ordered them to meet in these very training grounds. He had just watched as Sakura and Sasuke both ignored him after cautioning against any thoughts of attacking solo.

Though it was hard to admit, Kakashi was far superior to himself, and they would need to team together to get the bells.

Naruto watched through the leaves and branches of the tree. Sasuke had been buried in the dirt, head sticking above it. Sakura had fallen to a weak and honestly pathetic genjutsu. He shook his head as he move slowly through the trees, looping around Kakashi.

When kakashi was facing the opposite direction he reached quietly into his tool pouch. He quietly went through hand seals before sliding into the ground a near invisible wire sliding in after him.

Unknown to Naruto, Kakashi smirked as he felt a slight shift in the dirt. "You'll have to try harder Naruto." He side stepped as the faint glimmer of razor wire ripped through the ground. The action would have bisected the jonin in have. but their was a reason for being in the bingo book as a S-rank.

Naruto cursed under his breath as he pulled a kunai out and deflected a counter of sharp Shuriken. Naruto leaped back wards into the small stream behind him. Disapearing beneath its surface.

Sasuke took this as his chance to prove he was the better shinobi. It ended badly for the Uchiha. After Kakashi, to the untrained eye of Sasuke, disappeared he gave a smirk of smug confidence only to yelp out as he got yanked under the earth. Only his head still visible.

"You should always assure your target is dead. Shinobi don't live long when their targets live and end up killing them now do they?" To this Sasuke scowled.

Kakashi's eye's opened in shock as a loud pair of roars erupted from the river face. 'Water Style: Sharp Dragons jutsu?' Kakashi leap backwards, avoiding the 'sharp' waters as they surged across the barren training field. Kakashi's mouth went wide in shock as a Earth Style: Stone Reaver shot up in front of him barely skewering his face. The Jonin pumped chakra into his legs, leaping away from the two water dragons. He frowned as he felt the telltale signs of a genjutsu try to set in.

The Jonin quickly bit his lip and clenched his teeth as one of the two dragons nearly scraped his waist and tore the bells away.

Kakashi almost gave out a girlish scream as he felt a fireball burn away his Make Out book.

He quickly confirmed the bells were still attached after he landed. The field now flooded with water and mud. Kakashi reached into his pouch as he thought. 'Naruto may hate his team mates, but he has just coerced his teammates into a strategy via pure action. The skill it takes to even do that at his age...'

He pulled out a summoning scroll, biting his lip he swiped it across the side as he continued his thoughts. '...he is on par with Itachi's Genin days.' He raised his hands as he motioned for them all to stop, the sound of the bell going off.

Naruto and Sasuke waited for Sakura to emerge from the trees. When they were all facing him he gave out a small chuckle. "You did not get the bells in time, but..." he started as he noticed Sakura's crestfallen look as well as Sasuke's scowl. "while your individual skills were lacking. You all actually managed to make me build up a sweat when you worked together, as brief as it may be. You thus pass."

Naruto scoffed as he crossed his arms. Sakura cheered, and Sasuke's scowl disappeared.

'So it begins.' Naruto thought as he watched his team start to walk away.

* * *

><p>An

*** Naruto's outfit looks like Noctis from the up and coming Final Fantasy game FF-XV

*Generally I use only OC jutsu unless an original from the anime is far better. this chapter unveiled WS: Sharp Dragon and ES: Stone Reaver(learned during off time with the scroll)-interject own thoughts on how and when.


	2. Trouble At The Grave

_The moon glistened upon the lake as night's silence echoed. The lack of noise was quickly broken as a loud roar echoed through the forest followed by an explosion. Ignoring the noise two figures slowly lept across the shore. Both were wearing green flak vests over dark long sleeved shirts, common to Shinobi of the the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The only characteristics unusual about the group was the bundle in the shorter persons arms, and the pair of seemingly glowing red eyes. The shorter of the two looked the taller figure._

_"Mother, are you sure this is wise? If anyone in the clan found out we'd be ruined. Father wouldn't hesitate to exile us, let alone kill us. You know as well as I do that he only married you to become the head of the Uchiha clan. He doesn't care about us. Yet why do we do this mother, thi-?" the young voice was but a whisper, but went silent when an infant's cry came from the small bundle in the dark haired woman's arms._

_The two quickly came to a stop as the young bundle started to move as the little child continued to cry. "There, there little Naruto I know you must miss your mother dearly. But some day you'll understand that the decicision that your parents made tonight tore them apart." Another load roar ushered itself through the trees, she kissed the baby's forehead before looking to her son. "We need to keep going Itachi." The little boy nodded._

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks After The Test<em>

Naruto coughed, clearing his throat as he blinked his eyes open, the sound of his alarm clock ringing in his ears. After shutting it off he slowly rose up.

After having gotten cleaned up and dressed he knelt at the shrine of his mother's image. "Divine and heavenly goddess, I usually don't believe in prayers but...I've been thinking it wouldn't hurt to have some heavenly grace for once in my damn life. I'm tired of all the bullshit that befalls me. Please give me a blessing something that I can trully find of value in this world. The old man is great...but I can tell eventually he won't be around anymore. After him...I won't have anything left to live for. I still live only because Mikoto asked me to get stronger."

Naruto gave a mirth filled smirk. "With me being a genin and being the owner of the Forbidden Scroll. I own the collective power of the Villages past. I'm strong. Mikoto I've done what you've asked of me." He quickly felt guilty at his words, he could imagine Mikoto scolding him.

_"When I said get stronger I meant become all powerful not some runt! Now quit moping."_

Naruto chuckled to himself before continuing his prayer. "Kami, just give me a sign. There's next to nothing for me in this realm. I just want to leave and meet mother. to be with Mikoto again." The boy blew his hair up with a pout before standing up. He strangely felt lighter after the prayer.

"Well guess its time to pay my morning tribute to Mikoto's grave site."

Before the massacre of the Uchiha Clan at Itachi Uchiha's hands Mikoto Uchiha had been revealed as hiding the "Demon boy" She wasn't banished or exiled or anything like that. No she was simply stripped of all heritage to the Uchiha name. Besides her very genes she was no longer an Uchiha. Along with that she wasn't buried along with the the rest of the Clan instead being given a random burial plot. While she _was _disowned. She wasn't a random beggar found dead in an alley. Thus she wasn't given cremation. Every morning Naruto took the money from his D-rank missions with Team 7 and would buy a bouquet of one Halfeti Black rose, Purple/lavender orchids, one purple rose and a few Amaryllis flowers.

And it was _always_ from the same store. He wouldn't risk low quality, and there was only one place to get good flowers...

A bell ringed as the door to the flower shop opened, and the customer was quickly greeted. "Ah! Naruto mah boy so good to see you this morning!" Inoichi's loud and upbeat tone was a typical occurence for Naruto as there was only one Flower shop he visited.

The Yamanaka's.

Naruto smiled lightly as he wave to the blonde salesmen. "Hey Yamanaka-san, good morning to you are th-" He chucked as the jonin pulled out a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Sure are, I have the Helfeti Black rose - sorrowful loss, " he started as he pointed to the only black rose among the 13 roses. He then continued pointing as he did. "I then have the single Violet rose - Majestic royalty, six purple/lavender orchids - exotic beauty, grace, and elegance. Usually for a mother or grandmother." Naruto's gaze left the bouquet as he stared at the wood floor. Inoichi gave a gentle smile, he knew about Naruto being an orphan and that Mikoto had been there for the child. Just like he knew the flowers were in the daily bouquet for Mikoto, the boy's only mother figure.

"Then theres the 4 Phoenix Amaryllis fresh in this morning just for your order straight from the Botany fields of the Village hidden in the Sand, and last but I'm sure is far from the least...one... Carlavine Meganthium Blood rose straight from the lands of Demon Country. It signifies intense passionate emotions from the user to the reciever, and is never intended for the living. Only those passed away." He looked at the sad face on Naruto. "My boy why do you torture yourself like this I mea-" The blonde man was interrupted as his younger daughter Ino came in. "Who's torturing who daddy?"

She quickly answered her own question. "Oh hi! Wait...Naruto? What are you doing here?" Inoichi new Naruto didn't like his fellow student. Inoichi had both laughed and been angry when he found out why, or in Naruto's words "Your daughter is a disgrace to shinobi everywhere, all she ever does is follow around that insolent fuck Sasuke Uchiha." from there he had apologized for his opinion and told him he respected his work as a member of the I&T department.

"Honey I'd ask if you left Naruto to his vices. He has a morning ritual to follow and this has lasted long enough." Naruto shook his head, waving his hand in disagreement. "No it's quite alright _she's_ not going anywhere soon I suppose." Inoichi quickly frowned. "You sure miss her don't you kid?" Ino raised an eyebrow at that. 'Who is this person there talking about? It's not like Naruto-baka has a girlfriend.'

"Naruto how has Kakashi reacted to you ditching morning training each time. Does he know why?" Inoichi yawned as Naruto shook his head. "No the bastard doesn't really care. But today I plan to putting Sasuke in his place." He raised his hand, the tongue sliding out of his palm licking the crystal gourd on his back. Ino shivered at the sight of his hands. Nobody at the academy liked them, however her disgust was forgotten when she heard his words about Sasuke. "What do you mean put him in the dirt?! Sasuke would wipe the floor with you Naruto-baka!" Inoichi chuckled at his daughter vigor.

"Well Naruto I believe you wouldn't want to keep _her_ waiting any longer? Naruto nodded as he reached into his pocket for some bills he brought for purchasing the flowers. What happened next suprised Ino. "No, its on the house Naruto. As the head of the the T&I I've seen a bit of emotion ranging from primal feelings to well developed emotion tempered through tragedy. I have to say what you've felt, and then what your feelings have grown into for _her_. I have to say some of it is ignorance due to your age, but the rest of it...I can see it. So this time the flowers are on the house, and don't worry about the price for the Carlavine Meganthium. Infact I hear that when its placed for someone very special sometimes you can even feel their presence around you." At this Inoichi picked up the brilliant bouquet of assorted flowers.

Before he could leave the wooden shop Inoichi handed him one last thing, a seal note. He leaned in to so that Ino couldn't hear. "This should keep those flowers you pay so much lasting longer just set it on the grave stone. It covers a large enough area that those flowers should last a whole week with out falling apart." Naruto nodded and was on his way. Ino raised her hand to her chin taking a thoughtful look, "Dad why, does he come here every morning. Who does he always buy those flowers for? He's done it ever since after the exam finals...Daddy, why does he always look dead inside when he leaves here?" Inoichi simply watched through the clear class of the doors, the young redhead holding a gentle grip on the bouquet.

"Sweetie, I'll tell you one thing. Those flowers that represent love and affection aren't for a girlfriend." He frowned a bit at her next remark. "HA! I knew Naruto-baka could never have a girlfriend!" Then he smiled, "But if alot of them especially the Meganthium were for someone of great love then who could they be...for, wasn't he an orphan too he had no parents..." her fist balled up in frustration.

"Daddy I'm gonna follow him, I want to know about this person he spends so much on. I mean _every_ day, he buys some of the most expensice flowers we have. Those Helfati's are rare, the Phoenix Amaryllis is expensive because of trade restrictions, and purple roses are hard to grow properly, and he buys them _each day _ no changes. I'm dying to know the deal!" Before she even finished the sentence she was out of the shop. Inoichi's arm grabbing only the air. "Damn it, I know he won't take kindly to it."

"But I trust both of them not to do anything too rash." He ruffled his hair in aggravation.

* * *

><p>Naruto's red hair swayed as he took gentle steps, deep in thought. He usually left at the first sign of someone else entering the shop, quickly paying his bill and heading out. It was usually Ino's voice that followed after. Sometimes it was other employees asking about something or other.<p>

To be honest if there was one person that didn't aggravate him like the rest of the class it was strangely her. 'I usually just leave, I wonder why I didn't do it today...' He stopped as he saw a shadow cast across his form. "What's with the flowers, eh freak?"

Naruto looked up at the trio of leaf Shinobi all chunin rank. 'I may think I'm all the rage and what not but I can't fuck with three Chunin. I'd get maybe one of 'em then the other two would put me six feet under.'

Naruto glared back at them, "None of you business." Apparently this wasn't the correct answer as the man quickly went to grab the said flowers. This was not the _correct action_ on their part. Naruto quickly pulled them away before any damage could befall the bouquet. He then followed up by unleashing his violet energy as a barrier. When the chunin that started everything went to strike him his right hand was quickly cut off, followed by his head and then his left arm.

Naruto saw this as his chance to get away. But before he could run a firm hand stopped him in his tracks. The hand was connected to a man that was _very_ tall person. If Naruto were to guess he would say he was about 7 feet tall, and packed with muscles. He had dull black hair that spiked out from the back but was combed back at the front. He had a white ANBU mask symbolic of his membership to ROOT. He wore standard ANBU gear. "Naruto-sama there's no need to worry about these cretins, we will have it cleaned up before anyone notices, bless the early morning. Now I believe you were heading somewhere? Don't let this rabble stop you." He then ushered the bow on his way. Leading him in the direction he was headed.

Naruto nodded as he checked that the bouquet was untouched. Finding it was he smiled slightly before he resumed walking. As he passed by he saw two more ROOT ANBU. One was a woman with purple hair and silver eyes complement her dak mocha skin the hair was done up in two pony tails one at the low back and another above that. She wore a shirt under her ANBU vest that had sleeves that hid her hands. on her waist she had two blades on the same side. The last of the trio was a man a bit shorter then the woman, he had pale skin. He wore the standard ANBU vest with a single sleeved short.

As he walked by both bowed with a faint "Naruto-sama" as he passed them.

* * *

><p>Ino gave a slight gasp at what she had seen in the morning's slow rising glow. It seemed like Naruto was going to be in a scuffle of some sort, only for three Shinobi to quickly cut down the three leaf shinobi. <em>Then<em> they let Naruto go, but that wasn't the weirdest part they were bowing to him as he kept walking. 'What the hell is Naruto-baka up to? Why are ANBU bowing," Her thoughts were stopped as a rough hand wrapped in metal seal braces grabbed her shoulder. She almost screamed in surprise until another hand covered her mouth. "Silence Ino Yamanaka. I will remove my hand from your mouth. If you scream I will not hesitate to make you disappear."

Ino nodded her eyes full of fear. As he said he would the elderly man removed his hand from her. "Now, tell me why were you following Naruto?" She took a moment to calm her rapidly beating heart before speaking. "W-well I just wanted to find out why he was always coming in early morning, paying so much for rare flowers. He does it every morning. As a person who has been around flowers nearly my whole life I know he shouldn't come back every morning as the last bouquet still hasn't wilted away. Isn't that wasteful?"

The older man just chuckled at her. "Have you ever thought that the person he gets them for is more important to him then monetary gain?" Ino's eyes closed as she thought about it. "But...Naruto doesn't have anyone close to him, he is an orphan and nobody likes him. Even Shikamaru doesn't talk to him much."

Two of the ANBU soon arrived to stand behind the old man, "Sir, we've clea-" the bigger one stopped talking as the elder of the trio motion to be quiet with his hand. "Yamanaka-san, I see in you a strong Will of Fire. You may be young and thus prone to 'love' as you so put it for Sasuke Uchiha but coming from a Clan you will most definitely grow out of it." Ino suddenly felt _very_ uncomfortable around this man. "How do you know I like Sasuke-kun?"

Ino had never met this man.

"Oh do not worry Yamanaka-san, I know plenty. I how...ever...I am in the place to give you training that would make you very strong. You could can the strength to make your dear Sasuke fall head over heels for you." Ino narrowed her eyes. 'Something isn't right here.'

"I am Danzo Shimura and for the last two weeks I have been using a subtle genjutsu on Naruto. It has slowly changed him on a subconcious level. I've made him think of you as a trust worthy person. Someone he could maybe befriend someday. Ino Yamanaka open your mouth." To this Ino gave a startled look at the man.

"It is merely so you cannot speak about this morning unless I allow you to. No I'm not going to cut out your tongue."

'What the hell is going on!' Ino's mind was running a mile a minute trying to figure out why this man was say so many weird things.

"Dear girl. I simply wish to make you the foundation to Naruto's world. Something for him to live for. As I stand here before you I know I am the last thing that keeps him alive. Everything he loved was ripped from him on the night of the Uchiha Massacre." He coughed into his hand and looked up as if listening to something. He then motioned to the pale, short. "Go make sure she doesn't interfer with him." The blunette nodded as he lept to the roof tops.

"Now open your mouth, and stick your tongue out. What I'm about to tell you cannot be spoken of and I'm not willing to risk you spreading this information."

Ino hesitantly nodded to him, before looking at the large and imposing ANBU next to Danzo. 'I'm likely to die if I don't comply.' She stuck out her tongue.

* * *

><p>Naruto cursed himself as he realized he had walked right past the other members of Team 7 he ignored them but Sasuke had been following him since he turned the corner. 'He must think I can't sense him following me. pfft as if.' This turn of events had admittedly drawn out Naruto's cruel side, he would lead Sasuke to his Mother's grave.<p>

'And then I will fuck with his head. He thinks he is indestructible.' Naruto passed a corner of a shop that led a view to a wide open plain, stone grave markers littering the land. After a few more minutes of walking, gently holding the bouquet he came to his spot.

Naruto waited till Sasuke was close enough to him to hear his words, he smiled as tears rose in his eyes. "Good morning Mikoto, I brought more flowers today." He heard Sasuke's breath catch in his throat. The redhead smirked, "Isn't it a good morning Sasuke?"

Naruto could _feel_ the ravenette grinding his teeth. "Why are you here loser, you don't belong here. While she was disowned she is still Uchiha blood, you are beneath her. you don't deserve to be in her presence." A chuckle was Naruto's response, the boy slowly placed the flowers among the other bouquets.

"Oh, really? Yet it seems she gave up everything to take care of me...it would look as if she had lowered herself in status, quite willingly if I remember right. Seems that good for nothing clan of ingrates isn't so bad after all." 'Hook, line, sinker.' Naruto leaned to the left, Sasuke's kunai passing by his head. When the single strand of red hair landed on the ground Naruto took action.

Sasuke made a quick jump back dodging Naruto's axe drop kick. The missed blow left a small enough opening for Sasuke to get of a kick jab to Naruto's shoulder. Naruto lost his balance briefly before he leaned back as Sasuke gave a return kick that flew through the air.

A loud thwack was heard when Naruto's fist struck the Uchiha's chin in retaliation. Grunting the Uchiha grabbed the offending fist as he felt a slow drain start on his Chakra. Naruto coughed as Sasuke pulled him into kneeing range and placed said joint into the redhead's gut.

'Shit he hits harder then I thought he would, but...' He uncorked the crystal gourd as he drew his arms forward. A torrent of water burst forth as the gourd was drained of it's contents. "I'M STILL BETTER THEN YOU!" All of the water summoned by Naruto formed into multiple long spears all aimed at Sasuke. Unceremoniously all of the spears started firing at Sasuke, forcing the young genin to leap and dodge to avoid being skewered by the deadly onslaught.

After a few minutes of non stop movement Sasuke was fed up. He rushed through a set of handseals, "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" The geyser of flames licked the noon sky, boiling the water as it flew through the air. Naruto grunted as all of his water was turned into dense steam. Naruto loosed his violet energy to get a feel for his surroundings. But what he saw amazed him himself. 'I can't see anything, yet, why is everything so clear.'

Naruto cursed, his view had gotten clear enough using his energy that he saw several pouches of some kind flying at him. However they all exploded before he could react. The result was an unspeakable pain as the internal liquid burnt at the teens eyes. This burning pain dropped Naruto's focus of his energy and caused him to fumble to the ground trying to remove the offending liquid from his eyes. "How do you like that loser, its a liquid from the mouth of a venomous snake called the Spitting Cobra, one drop to the eyes and its lights out FOREVER. You can't wash this stuff OUT!" He finished his words with a rough kick to Naruto's side.

Naruto bit his tongue, fighting the pain coming from his eyes as he grabbed Sasuke's leg before the ravenette could pull back his leg for another attack. Using the momentum from the motion he pulled Sasuke over and used his own leg to strike the ravenette in the back as he let go. The Redhead then followed up by reaching out to grip Sasuke's leg, throwing the Uchiha away from him.

By this point in the fight the steam had condensed and small puddles of water showed up. Naruto could feel them as if it were another part of him. "My eyes may be damaged but I can still see you well enough to kill you. You fucked up when you attacked me!" Naruto expelled his energy in a visual manner as he slowly walked towards Sasuke who was still getting up. Naruto however had found a new reason to hate the Uchiha. With his energy he was able to see around him in a fashion similar to that of a Hyuga's byakugan. Sasuke's Fireball had burnt away all of the flowers he had laid for Mikoto. Naruto's voice became a chilling tone as a figure of some sort formed within the energy.

The only thing Sasuke could describe it as was a demoness come to life. "I'm going to kill you now Sasuke. I hope you prayed to your gods this morning because the Uchiha name ends HERE!" Naruto's powers made the water swirl around him twice before he went to launch them at his fellow genin. The water swiftly began to encase Sasuke in its liquid embrace, causing the genin to panic as he couldn't move any longer, he couldn't breath any longer. Naruto went to make a fist as he shouted in anger, "DIE!"

That's when Kakashi appeared, the jonin quickly hit Naruto in the back of the neck rendering him unconscious. Subsequently the water surrounding Sasuke fell away from the boy, dropping him on his rear. He too was unconscious, from not being able to breath for so long.

"Ara, Hokage-sama isn't gonna like this...well I best take them to the hospital first."

* * *

><p>"So your telling me, a proud, strong woman like Mikoto Uchiha gave up <em>next to everything<em> she had simply to raise Naruto? Why?" Ino spoke, her arms crossed as Danzo and his ROOT soldier stood next to her. Danzo had explained to her Naruto's early life, his troubles, and his neglect from the Hokage. The entire time using Koto Amatsukami to slowly and carefully leave false thoughts and memories so that she would, in essence belong to Naruto. While Danzo was sure of the genjutsu's abilities he had placed a curse seal on the young kunoichi's tongue so that she wouldn't spill any information.

"Well at first, it had been that Naruto's mother had asked him too. But," Danzo stopped talking as he coughed roughly into his hand. "as time progressed I can only imagine its because she came to see him as her very own son. Or..." He noticed the look in Ino's eyes as she became interested in what he was going to say next. " Well to understand the next possibility. Naruto as a child was always very mature for his age, he was quiet respectful, vastly intelligent. Calm. He was in all regards the perfect child, and oh did he love Mikoto."

Ino raised her eyebrow at that. "You mean like a mother, or sibling right?" Danzo shook his head.

"No, he loved her as if she was the world itself, and if the second possibility she saw him in the same regard. A touch weird if i say myself. But her young life...I won't judge her for her thoughts and feelings after what she went through..." He raised his hand in a dismissive manner at the look Ino gave.

"Not a topic for me to discuss, even Naruto doesn't know about it. However besides her eldest Itachi, and Naruto's mother. Mikoto had nothing going for her. Sure she had the money from her clan. She had a high opinion from the people of Konoha. Until she was found out that is. She truly lost everything that night. Save for Itachi and Naruto. With Itachi in the ANBU black ops as Captain at such an early age she was left alone with Naruto for quite a bit. I assume its during this time when they bonded so much." Danzo sighed as he prepared to continue, the next part had also made him sad but he was no where near affected as much as Naruto was.

"Being as I said they had a very close bond, after she was discovered caring for him she was no longer afraid to take him out to parks. She knew at his age and because of certain reasons...he would never make friends. So she took it upon herself to make his life as happy as possible. Now remember when I said that he was very mature and intelligent for his age?" Ino nodded, at this point she was seeing Naruto in such a different spotlight. She no longer thought of him as the moody and creepy redhead with tongue's for palms, and her thoughts were about to change once more as Danzo continued.

"You know about the Uchiha Massacre, how Itachi Uchiha killed his entire family save for Sasuke? Well Naruto was there when it happened..." Ino's eyes widened at that implication.

"You mean? H-h-he was there and...?" she stuttered in surprise. Danzo nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, Naruto saw the only person he truly, absolutely cared about get cut down before his very eyes. As a child that hadn't even learned how to mold his chakra he didn't have a chance at saving her." He let out a breath as he paused. "Naruto told me he only assumed that he was spared because Itachi new that he was the most important thing to Mikoto. Even more then her own flesh and blood. Naruto told me he cried so much it could of filled his gourd. Oh you don't know about the gourd's importance do you." The blonde shook her head, she didn't but when ever she saw Naruto it was always with him.

"You see that gourd was a gift from Mikoto to Naruto, the very last thing he ever received from her. It is a gift he will never keep more then a few feet from him." Ino nodded at him.

Danzo smirked on the inside. 'It seems she has excepted everything swimmingly. Time to make the final push.'

"So young lady, what is your opinion of Naruto. He isn't so much a loser as you thought he was now is he?" Ino shook her head.

"No not at all. In fact I admire how strong he is to handle the attempts on his life and all of his loss. Actually I want to make sure he is happy. That he never has to experience such heart break again." Her eyes burned with resolve. Danzo put his hand over his eye. 'Its so simply to 'change a person's opinion' with this eye. Now to finish it.'

"What would you do for Naruto, to ensure that nothing bad would happen to him _ever_ again?"

Ino's hands turned to fists as she stood firm, "_Everything and anything._"

* * *

><p>Naruto coughed as he awoke, everything was black. He then remembered the snake venom. He looked around after a few tries with his energy, it didn't take long to figure out where he was and what the colours of the room were. <em>Hospital white<em>. He groaned. Hospital's were dreadful and he hated them. Or rather, he hated the people in them. Twice on separate times people had tried to kill him with poisons. He smiled. Twice on separate times the perpetrators had gotten their head put through the door. Courtesy of one Mikoto Uchiha.

'Oh you insolent little punk. If you aren't dead your going to wish you were. Defiling Mikoto's grave is something that you pay for with your life." Naruto frowned. He hated thinking of her gone. He always missed her. Her smile. Her laugh when he would ask so many questions during supper. Her soothing voice when it was bed time and she would read him a bed time story...

'That she's dead...' Naruto rolled over trying not to think of the past. Luckily Naruto's thoughts were broken for him. The dark skinned ROOT member from earlier walked in. She immediately dropped to her knees, putting her masked forehead to the floor. "Naruto-sama, I'm so sorry about what happened to your eyes!" Naruto went wide eyed at her proclamation. Why would she be sorry she had nothing to do with it.

'Well she's a ROOT member maybe she feels guilty for not being able to protect me?...' He shook his head, "There is no need for you to be sorry." The girl's body noticeably tensed at that before she looked up at Naruto. "I assume you feel some preconceived notion that my concurrent blindness is entirely your fault?" his gaze landed on her masked face as she nodded. "Well, allow me to ease your discomfort, it is most certainly not your fault." He scowled at nothing, "In fact the fault is entirely that of one arrogant, soon to be dead, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto could see the female looking at him in question. "But I-"

Her words were silenced when the door opened, revealing Danzo and the other two ANBU. "Are not at fault my dear. While yes you could have done as your job entails, you did not. As I asked you not to. Naruto my boy, while not under the best of circumstances to introduce them. These three are you personal guards. Thus is why she was making such a ruckus, she believes she failed you by not eviscerating the young Uchiha. I assure you, it isn't your fault my dear. I asked you not to interfere. While I knew he would prevail in some manner..." Danzo looked Naruto straight in the face, "I expected you to wipe the floor with the boy, not suffer such a wound as blindness. This is a large step back in you succeeding me. It will take much more time to train you now that your blind." The man sighed as he scratched the top of his head.

Naruto chuckled, "No I ain't blind old man, my eyes just don't work anymore. All thanks to my powers."

To prove his point he flooded the room with his energy leaving a _very_ faint pink tint to the air. With the strange chakra touching ever facet of the room he could see it all, compared to his natural vision the energy provided him with a psuedo-omniscient view of the world. As long as his chakra touched it, he could see it. "So it seems, if you believe your vision is truly not impaired then so be it. Now onto formal introductions Naruto, this is Kari Uzishi, the captain of your personal guard. The blue haired one is Tetsuo Kirieta, and the large one is Saijin Kogamaru. They are my strongest ROOT next to Torune and Fuu, and I have charged them with the task of keeping you safe if it comes to it. After today I will have them intervene upon any conflict if you do not order them to stand down."

He turned to walk out of the room. "I gave you today's conflict so that hopefully you would learn a small amount of humiliation, and get any thoughts that nobody can touch you, or that your all powerful. You are not. You are human and can die from something as simple as a broken nose to a measly paper-cut infection. Before I leave you should remember to drop by the Hokage's office, Sakura Haruno was here looking for you, it seems the Hokage is none to happy about you and the young Uchiha's confrontation. These three will be hiding near you at all times except while your inside of our Head Quarters. I will see you later tonight Naruto." With that the Village elder closed the door behind him.

What stood before him was one Ino Yamanaka in black ANBU clothing minus the vest and mask, a short black cloak covering her back and shoulders while parting down the center of her torso, reaching down to the level of her navel. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "You see, he needs someone to be there for him. To be his guardian, and to be his light. No matter the means you are to appease him and keep him sane and out of depression. I would be devastated if the boy fell to pieces at such a young age. While I ask this I want you to realize I do not ask you to love him. But to merely give your being to ensure his own. If he is to ever find true love, do not get in the way." Ino nodded with a firm bow.

"Yes Danzo-sama. My only goal is to make his entire life as grand and enjoyable as possible." Her face showed dedication and a brief glimmer of bliss at the thought of living her live in servitude of her master Naruto Uzumaki, it was quickly crushed with a blank face as Danzo used his grip on her shoulder to have her follow along side him as he walked through the hall of the Hospital. "In due time, but first you must get stronger. I will speak with your father. It is time I spoke to Naruto's Godfather, until then young Yamanaka wait at home. Prepare necessities, for when I come to pick you up."

The young blonde nodded her head as the two rounded the corner of the hall.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi was looking at the report that was written up by Kakashi regarding Sasuke and Naruto's <em>little<em> fight. Sasuke had small lung related issues from chakra damage that was caused by the Uchiha's apparent use of the fireball jutsu. He had overcharged his lungs when using it and had mildly scorched his insides, nothing to damaging that it couldn't be fixed with some concentrated healing and rest.

The Jinchuuriki however, his eyes had been damaged beyond repair, if it had been taken care of he would be able to see slightly well but it had been too long to do anything about it now. 'Doesn't matter all we have to do is prode the bull and open the gate. Salvageable. Now if he was missing a limb, well Konoha's ultimate weapon would be eat an end can't spend time training what can't move.'

The Third smiled as his assistant told him that Naruto was here as he had appointed. "Send him in."

Soon enough the redhead stumbled his way into the office, the headband was now covering Naruto's head like a bandanna, the metal bar resting over his two eyes. "Naruto my boy sit, sit, how are you feeling?" Naruto mentally scoffed, 'Like you really care you bastard.'

The redhead smiled, then frowned. "I'm fine, well as fine as a blind person can be, but I want to rip Sasuke to pieces." The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"That seems a bit aggressive for simply starting a fight, current blindness not withstanding." This time Naruto didn't scoff mentally.

"If that was all he'd done I wouldn't be tempted to hang him with his own intestines. But that is beside the point what did you call me here for?" Naruto coughed into his hand, clearing his throat slightly.

Hiruzen nodded at the question, "I wanted to inform you that with the Chunin exam's coming up I'm sure you'll want to join it. But as you are it will be even harder for you then it would of been a couple of days ago. I was going to call you here today anyway regardless of your and Sasuke's confrontation. The Chunin exam is about team work, as is the fundamental basics for any Leaf shinobi." The Third paused as he turned to gaze out the window, overlooking the village.

"I ask that you atleast _try_ to get along with your team so that you can partake in the exams."

Naruto faked a sigh of acceptance to the proposition. "Fine, but no more then is required of me." Hiruzen nodded before waving the boy away. "That will be all Naruto."

The redhead nodded before walking out.

* * *

><p>The sound of grunting and heavy breathing echoed throughout the dark confines of the underground base, a loud <em>thwack<em> punctuating every few moments.

If one were to walk in, following the sounds they would see the sight of Naruto Sumeragi being brutally beaten by one Danzo Shimura in what the elder of the two would seemingly call "training."

Naruto was to wear weighted bands on each limb and his neck. He would then be only allowed to push his body up with that single limb. While doing so Danzo would lash out with a bokken. Naruto would be forced to either get hit or strain his body to pivot onto a new limb. Sometimes it hurt more to move then get hit.

And one of those times had come up. Naruto let out a pained cry as his arm gave out as he went to flip to his left leg, his face hit the floor and Danzo hit him in the back. _HARD_.

Danzo nodded at the redhead's efforts, "half an hour better then the last time. It would seem either your talk with Hiruzen has changed your thoughts or your fight with the Uchiha has lit a fire inside of you."

Naruto shook off his weight for lighter ones he wore at all times. "The Uchiha..." Naruto flexed his sore arms as he adjusted the weights positions. "Among other things. Tomorrow, after I join the circus clowns I'll convince Kakashi and Sarutobi to give us a higher ranked mission. Get as much "team work" in before the chunin exams."

Danzo smiled faintly at the boy as he watched the boy try to lift his weakened arms to air quote but only grunted as he dropped his arms to his side.

Naruto sat cross legged as he put his hands into a box of weighted kunai. He then pulled 10 up, one for each finger. Naruto held his arms out at length, only to sound out a curse. "Fuck this. I have nigh perfect chakra control." Naruto then emphasized his point to Danzo by forming multiple black diamonds along his bare arms. "Boy...how did you...?"

Danzo was astonished at what he was looking at, this boy was using his vast reserves of chakra into miniscule points. The act alone wasn't surprising, it was the amount of diamonds. He knew Naruto's chakra control was astounding, how could it not be, he literally controlled water like it was no effort at all. But that raise the question how did he learn of this technique. It wasn't in the Forbidden Scroll.

"Analytical brilliance...?I do my homework...?" Naruto could tell Danzo wasn't buying it. The redhead's hair moved with a sigh as he shook his head. "Well its actually both, during my time in the Academy I rarely paid attention the few times I did was always when a large figure of history showed up, and I rarely asked questions. Tsunade's little diamond mark was one of my inquiries. I asked if it was natural. Mizuki seemed to know what it was, and thus I learn about the Mitotic Regeneration. Concentrate chakra meant for healing into a single point, then when its needed I release it and it forces my cell's to rapidly heal. While my passive abilities, whatever they are from, are proficient enough as it is, this is on a entirely different level."

Danzo could feel a 'but' coming from the boy. "But I have a feeling there is more to the ability then just rapid cellular regen. It requires handseals in the first part other wise im just letting all of my chakra out in a rush, and in the amount I store in each one...well let me just say it's not favorable to the continuation of my arm's well being. Furthermore if I'm correct about basic biology and other scientific bullshit, I can use this more often then Tsunade can as, and this is a mere hypothesis, I being an Uzumaki won't allow me to die in such a way as cells running out because of our natural longevity. I'd simply have an excess of years to rob the cells from so if I used it frequently I'd probably just live a normal life span."

Naruto shook his head again. "Yea not sure how _that_ little bit of _fuck all science_ would work. Now...I will retire for the night after I grab food and drink...and slowly let all of this chakra out..."Naruto turned to face Danzo. "Except these two," the redhead pointed to two teardrop marks under his eyes.

With that the boy turned around picking up his shirt after he left the training room.

* * *

><p>Naruto tossed his shirt to the floor as he walked passed the shrine. Before he even took two steps he stopped and turned to face it. "I'll add another candle and incense for Mikoto tomorrow before I get Sarutobi to give us a harder mission...maybe another prayer..." Naruto yawned as he fell over onto the couch. He reached over and tapped the play button on the small radio next to him, the music started up as he lulled of to sleep as the rock music beat on.<p>

_Like walking into a dream!_

_So unlike what you've see!_

_So unsure but it seems!_

_'Cause we've been waiting for you!_

So how did Chapter 2 go? I hope you all enjoyed it, I personally got inspiration for this entire chapter because of Shincore's review. He gave me a outline I could easily work on so that I could move things forward. I used this outline to introduce new characters, re visit badassery of the past. Enslave people even. All because of Shincore's review. Next chapter should be _very_ easy to formulate and write up but I'm not sure if it will be one whole chapter or if I have the necessary skill to split it up into decent length chapters to fill a proper arc.

Please review or pm you're thoughts on the story.

_**Updated A/n as of 6/7/2015: **_While working on this story I came to the conclusion that I don't want you guys creating your own thoughts for Kurai's voice. I decided on the ever famous Laura Bailey(Kushina, Anko, Tia Halibel, Serah Farron) but for this story specifically Tia Hallibel's voice fit perfectly(imo) the deeper and more earthy feel I hear from her matches the masculine edge I want Kurai's voice to have. Enjoy!

_**Spellchecked 6/7/2015**_

**_Note-_**I removed the mention of Naruto knowing about Kurama and instead replaced it with him theorizing his healing is from a random bloodline. As seen in chapter four it was intended that Kurama is a foreign element to him and is another plot hurdle for him.


	3. Mission To Wave(Enter Kurai The Killer)

Naruto cough as lightly as he woke up, a minuscule amount of dust having dried out his throat over night. While a secret base was cool and all, the fact that alot of it was dirt walls and floors wasn't entirely screaming _fun for the lungs!_

The redhead swung his legs over the couch as he stood up rubbing his scarred eyes. He reach down and turned off the radio before walking to his closet to grab a towel and a change of clothes. He walked to the bathroom turned on the hot water, disrobed and stepped in to the warm embrace of _HIS_ element. When he closed his eyes his memories ran rampant.

_Mikoto smiled as she watched a young Naruto and Itachi play in the forest a basic target standing at the opposite end of the clearing. _

_"No fair Itachi! Why are you always so good at everything!" Mikoto's warm smile brightened when Naruto looked to her._

_"MOM! Why is Itachi so better at everything then me?"_

_The Uchiha matriarch giggled at the boy, taking a sip of her tea. She shook her head in faux innocence. "I don't know, why are you so much better Itachi?"_

_Itachi took a proud stance, "It's because I practice and practice till I perfect what I'm working on. I never slack off and alwasy work hard." The elder boy's eyes softened. _

_"Yes I admit Naruto somethings come to me easier then others. As a prodigy most things will. But people like you Naruto, the truly determined, will always become stronger then prodigies like me."_

_Naruto scoffed, "Yea because you can't do _this!_"_

_Punctuating his words he pulled the tea from Mikoto's cup, flowed it over his head._

_And lost control of it._

_Itachi started laughing at the little redhead, a pout came to Naruto's face. Mikoto tsk'd as she knelt down and used the sleeve of her black kimono to dry Naruto's face._

Naruto smiled faintly as he turned the handle for the shower. After drying off and dressing he went to his closest pulling out a lavender candle and a stick of _'cherry' _ incense. Naruto took a knee in front of his shrine. He used a small match to ligh the candle and then used the candle to light the incense. Placing the fragrant stick into its holder, he took a large inhale. He slowly exhaled as he placed his hands together. 'Guess this prayer thing is worth another shot,'

"Kami, benevolent goddess, I again ask that you pave my day with a worthy experience. Give me something. Something to give life to me once more." Naruto closed his eyes as he went to stand. He took one step forward before tripping over nothing. When his body came to rest at the phantom occurrence his eyes rested on a item of prayer beads. It was a loosely held string bearing black and purple beads the resembling large marbles.

He knew they weren't resting there when he woke up. He _always_ checked the shrine when he woke up. Sighing he grabbed the beads before standing up. He rolled the beads in his hand. The redhead looked up to the wood roof.

"'Oh great and divine entity'. _Real_ fucking funny." -

* * *

><p>Naruto held the beads as he walked towards Team 7's meeting grounds "The Bridge" as Kakashi lovingly called. Speaking of Kakashi said Jonin was talking to Sasuke and Sakura as the redhead approached.<p>

"See I told you he would show up Sakura. Now we can start team exer-"

He didn't get to finish.

"Trial by fire." Naruto placed the beads into one of the satchels at his waist before continuing.

Kakashi's eyebrow quirked up at the phrase. Naruto took this as a sign to explain.

"_Sensei, _you believe we should work on team work? I say we do our first C-rank. While I begrudgingly admit this, Sasuke can hold his own. I can't say the same for the bookworm but I believe we should actively work on our team work skills while on mission. In my opinion it will allow us to learn at a far better pace then drills. If we mess up you tell us what we did wrong how to improve so on and so forth."

Kakashi chuckled as he agreed with the boy's thoughts.

"I was actually going to propose the idea of taking part in Team 7's first C-rank. You however rarely showed up thus making it difficult to do so."

Naruto simply grunted at the verbal jab.

* * *

><p>After a few moments of back and forth arguments between Naruto and Iruka the genin squad had been given their first C-rank mission.<p>

Escort the bridge builder Tazuna to Wave and provide protection as he finished the bridge so that Nami no Kuni could open trade via land.

Eventually after a few traded insults Team 7 had found themselves on the road with Tazuna.

"Kakashi sensei why does wave need to hire Leaf to help them out, doesn't it have its own ninja?"

Kakashi gave a thoughtful look as he read Icha Icha, "Well think about it Sakura if it did then why would we be necessary for protecting Tazuna-san. I believe you can find the answer yourself?"

Sakura eyes opened wider at that, "Oh...well yea I get what you mean. Guess I didn't think it out completely."

Kakashi nodded with a chuckle, "To put bluntly Wave isn't really a village, its more of a large port founded on an island for easy water trade. Only in the last three decades has it become anything resembling a village. Business was booming, bringing in all kinds of people. It also had the bad luck of bringing in some less then reputable beings."

Tazuna nodded nervously at that.

As Naruto listened in uncaring, he spotted two puddles of water ahead of the group.

Alarms were going of in Naruto's head immediately. To confirm his feelings he discreetly raised his arm as if to rub his stomach.

The water didn't submit to his control, and that never happened unless it was two things.

A hallucination, in which wasn't possible as Naruto was well hydrated, not ill, and they hadn't been in the heat for very long. Not to mention Naruto couldn't hallucinate physical images as he was blind.

Genjutsu cast by a missing ninja(or two based on that there was two puddles) from Kiri.

Naruto noticed that Kakashi hadn't said anything yet and took that as a note that he knew but wanted to see how the team reacted to the experience and if need be could intervene.

Not two feet away from them and two men lept from the jutsu's illusion and launched an attack. The chain connected too both of them quickly found itself wrapped around Kakashi and in no time at all the man was reduced to sliced flesh. As soon as the chain was clear the two set their sights on the one closest one next.

Naruto.

The shinobi with the black shirt spoke as he charged "Now its your turn to die!"

The gourd on Naruto's back gushed out and wrapped itself around his arms, "Bring it on."

The two kiri shinobi attempted to strike him from both sides, Naruto quickly lept up and kicked out with his feet hitting them both in the face. Not giving them a moment for reprieve he fell down swiftly on the chain pulling them back to him.

Naruto tensed his arms as he compressed the water along his arms, with a roar he let the water slam into the shinobi. The force was overwhelming and forced them apart fast enough to break the chain. However as the chain snapped it lashed through the air ripping through the front of Naruto's shirt and cutting through his belt of satchels, spilling his prayer beads and tearing up his empty ones.

Kakashi took this as the moment to intervene and quickly wrapped things up.

"Well seems it was pointless to see who they were really after." The jonin sighed, " Can't risk a mission failure on assumptions. Naruto," The man shook his head as he tied the two missing ninja up.

The red head in question merely waved a blood covered hand in dismissal, using the other hand to throw a ball of red-black water to the ground "Nothing major...just had a little poison in my veins."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but nodded as he saw the healed cut along the boys stomach. "Nice reflexes either way Naruto. You handled them very well."

To that the boy just shrugged as he picked up the prayer beads and placed them over his neck. Naruto grunted as he leaned back, stretching his abdomen. With no warning he threw two knives at the missing ninja. Easy shots to their immobile heads.

Sakura's eyes went wide in horror.

"Cut me and I kill you." Were his only words as he resumed walking down the road. Before long Sasuke was right behind him, with begrudging acceptance the bridge builder followed after him, not wanting to stay around the dead bodies as if they would explode on the spot.

Kakashi gave Naruto one more look before shaking Sakura out of her shock.

* * *

><p>Naruto was fiddling with the prayer beads around his neck as Team 7 and Tazuna sat in a small row boat.<p>

After killing the the Demon brothers Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna had resumed walking. Sakura and Kakashi had eventually followed after. Naruto stuck to his excuse for killing them, and of course Kakashi reprimanded him for his actions. Naruto didn't care.

Lost in his thoughts they had arrived at shore. He took note of the wet air, 'Mist I'd guess.'

He voiced his opinion. Looking over to their charge he asked, "I've never been out of Konoha before but is it always this damp and misty around wave?" He watched Tazuna nod.

"Yes it is around this time of day, don't worry my house isn't to far away from the shore."

Kakashi and Sakura said their thanks to the row man along with Tazuna before they began heading up shore. As they walked through the mist Naruto opened his range of view as it got thicker and thicker, but the farther he tried to see the weaker his view became till he couldn't make anything out except basic details. The boy reigned in his energy as they kept walking.

"This mist isn't natural stay alert. Sakura stay at Tazuna's back Sasuke you cover the front. Naruto you stay at the front and keep an eye out."

Team 7 nodded as they fell into their designated positions.

Naruto grunted as they continued to walk. "Kakashi you were right, this mist isn't natural it's saturated with chakra," He narrowed his eyes," and it's being controlled act-everyone down!" he shouted as a large blade spun through the air.

It's flight stopped as it got lodged into a tall tree. Not three seconds later a tall black haired woman with spiky hair shunshined to the blades handle. She had Kiri's AQUA black ops jacket, a teal blue colour and was filled out by her figure. She had a black piercing in the left corner of her mouth on her bottom lip. On her left shoulder was a tear drop tattoo.

At her waist on the left side were two kunai holsters of a beige colour, on the right a black, white, and red mask hung at her side. A large black crest ran down the centre of it between the eyes and too the upper lip. On the left side of the mask was red set of swirls that went from the edge to the black line. Her arms up to just above her elbows were cover in armlets that had two arm guards of a steel grey colour, the cloth turned into thin gloves over her hands metalic plates at their back.

"My, my, my. I came to kill the bridge builder and here I find Kakashi Hatake..." She stopped speaking as her honey gold eyes fell across the genin team with her sights ending on Naruto.

Kakashi grimaced as he recognized the person before him.

"Kurai Momochi: ex leader of the Kiri Assassination Corp, and was part of the Legendary Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist."

Kurai chuckled at that, "It seems you know of me. Your a real ninja Hatake, unlike these pathetic children." With that she dropped down and grabbed the long hilt of her blade. With a simple looking tug she ripped the sword from the tree. The tall woman's laughter seemed to echo as killing intent hit everyone among the group.

"Not that I'd expect you to know of them but there are 8 points in the body that guarantee an near fatal blow. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys and the heart." Without warning Kurai appeared among Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. With her body low to the floor.

"LUNG!" She roared as she spun around with her blade angled to jab Naruto through the chest. In Naruto's perspective everything slowed down and he thought back to training with Danzo's ROOT forces. In his mind Kurai was replaced with a ROOT ninja, tanto poised to run him through. Reflexes kicked in and Naruto swiftly leaned backwards, he realized however how slow he was compared to this jonin as he found his head had suffered a shallow cut and his head band ripped off with the sword.

Kurai not letting up for a moment angled the blade for another swing this time targeting Sasuke, "JUGULAR!" Instead of a clean target as was present Kakashi had snuck into her guard, a kunai embedded into the woman's gut.

The sound of dripping water became audible as Kurai gave a gasp of surprise before it was replaced by a smirk appeared. "Not even!"

Kurai growled as her blade sliced through a water clone. With no pause Kakashi was behind her, kunai against her throat. "Its over Kurai."

"Sensei look out!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as Sakura'a warning hit his ears. He ducked as Kurai's attack went wide, she however predicted this and lashed out with her leg, kicking the Leaf jonin in the chest.

Kakashi flew threw the air and landed in the water. It only took a few seconds for Kakashi to feel the difference in the water. "No!" He shouted as Kurai reappeared to behind him, her hands finished a rapid sting of hand signs.

"Water Style: Water prison jutsu!" and like that Kakashi found himself trapped in a sphere of water. Kurai smirked under the bandages covering her mouth as she made a water clone.

"Time to make you watch the kiddies die Hatake!"

Sasuke grunted as he pulled a kunai out of his leg pouch. Sakura matched his action. Sakura spoke in defiance, "Not a chance!"

"Oh that's adorable, you still want to play ninja. Let me tell you something kiddies." Kakashi interrupted her.

"RUN! You didn't stand a chance the moment I got caught!"

Sakura looked to Sasuke, "Ready Sasuke?"

Apparently this was funny as Kurai's water clone let out a throaty laugh.

"It seems you need to learn about the real world kiddies, your not ninja. Your only pretending."

She raised her hands up, tensed. " By your age I'd already spilt the blood of many with these two hands, crushing many opponents."

"Kurai, the Demoness."

The real Kurai looked at Kakashi's trapped form. "So you seem to know a little bit about me."

"Long ago in Kiri, when it was know as the Bloody Mist, to truly become a ninja there was a final test."

"So you knew about the graduation exam." Kurai chuckled darkly.

Sakura had another stroke of brilliance. "So what we had graduation exams too."

Another laugh came from the missing ninja. "Did you have to kill the other students to pass?" Sakura's and even Sasuke's eyes went wide at the revelation.

"Yes...we killed the very people we'd grown up with, the people that had the same dreams as us. We couldn't pass until there was only one person left standing."

Kakashi's distorted voice spoke again, "Ten years ago in Kiri, the rules about the graduation exam changed. The very year before a girl no older then the age of 9 filled the school with terror. She who wasn't even enrolled in the academy had brutally and with out difficulty killed all 106 students."

A shadow fell over the clones eyes as a hand ran over her own chest in a sensual fashion. "It felt so..."

"Orgasmic!" The water clone charged forward and railed Sasuke in the chest with the hilt of her sword. Following the momentum she placed her elbow square into the genin's stomach. Kurai slowly stood up as the boy attempted to get on his feet, quickly she pushed him back down with her boot. Her face twisted into a mix of bliss and insanity laugh cruelly as she spoke, "You're so pathetic!"

She squeezed down and rubbed her boot deeper into his gut.

She let out a gasp of shock as something wet grabbed her by the torso and threw her away fom the Uchiha.

The clone looked up through her soaked bangs, sitting in the edge of the water. "You..."

Naruto's eyes were dull and lifeless but his emotions were anything but, "You cut me so I'll kill you."

The clone blew her bangs up as she stood, the large sword in hand. "Just try it runt!"

At the edge of Naruto's hands two blades of water formed and took the form of basic katanas. Faster then a genin should be, Naruto was in front of her arms crossed and poised to lash out. Kurai's clone reacted quickly cutting through Naruto like paper only to gasp as she looked down to see two blades sticking out from her stomach.

Kurai stared on in suprise at the speed of the red head. 'Kami, is this really the one you spoke of?'

The last three days Kurai had been visited in her sleep by Kami the divine Goddess herself. Or atleast she thought so. She had been warned that a powerful child with skin the colour of fresh snow and hair the colour of dull cherries. He would have control over water and would be wearing a ring of prayer beads. She didn't know why she was warned of this child. Because of these she had warned Haku to stay vigil and to help her escape if she found it necessary.

'I find it very necessary, but I want to see how this progresses just a bit more.' She looked at the red head as he slowly stalked towards her. "You say you killed an entire class of students? Don't make me laugh!" The swordswoman looked on in curiosity and a strange excitement as the boy was wrapped up in purple chakra a phantom figure forming in the shape of a demonic woman. "I killed my academy teacher, a chunin, like I was stepping on a bug. It was in a forest, with out a source of water,"

Water surged as his anger started to boil. "My greatest power is control over any form of water. Were next to an ocean."

The water at Naruto's feet rushed forward intent on drowning the missing ninja.

It never reached, two senbon hit the tall woman in the neck. She dropped like a rock releasing her jutsu and freeing Kakashi.

Naruto's rage dissipated as he watch he target fall face forward into the water and float. Not a moment later a Kiri Hunter ninja appeared kneeling next to the dead missing ninja. "I thank you, you provided me plenty of time for her to drop her guard and lose focus." Naruto grunted.

Kakashi shook his head dry as he stood on top of the water. Checking her vitals he nodded to the hunter ninja. "No pulse."

He leaned his head next to the missing ninja's mouth to check for breathing. He heard nothing and felt nothing from it.

Silently the hunter ninja picked up the body and nodded to them before vanishing.

Kakashi knew something was wrong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lightly Spellchecked 67/2015 **_- While yes I could have added to this chapter to erase the feeling that it is rushed, I like how I delivered it to you guys, it was short and concise, but still got across the points that I needed and introduced Kurai to the story. Besides that please review or pm me with your thoughts so far. I love hearing how you guys feel about this story.


	4. A Deal of Darkness, Signed with Blood

_**This chapter contains very graphic content of a violent nature read at your discretion.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto glared at the child in front of him. He wanted to strangle him, rip him from limb from limb.<p>

"You. Do _not_, know pain little boy. I should rip you apart for saying that." Sasuke and Sakura simply looked at him as if he was mental. Tsunami frowned as she felt the anger in his voice. Tazuna swallowed his food as he watched the two. Naruto stood up, his chair flying back as he did. Before anyone could stop him he was out the door.

Inari huffed as he left as well, heading to his room. Kakashi shook his head as he pulled out his book. Tsunami gave him a look. "Are you not going to do anything?"

Kakashi looked over the edge of his book before speaking. He could of course. But he knew Naruto's life wasn't rainbows and unicorns. It was most likely best to let him vent some anger. Kakashi shook his head. "No, he needs time to vent his anger."

* * *

><p>Naruto cursed as he fell onto his knees, tears falling from his blind eyes. "That little snot nosed brat doesn't know what real pain is." He shook himself out and stood up. He stood still as he felt his emotions roil inside him.<p>

"Oh...is the big boy crying?" His red hair flew about as he looked up into the honey coloured eyes of Kurai Momochi. The impression of a smirk was feint in the cloth that was wrapped around her neck and covered her mouth. Lashing out in anger and an emotion induced rage he stood up and was crossing the ground to attack her. "Woah! Woah calm down kiddo!" Her hand rose up to defend herself. "I'm just here to talk."

Naruto hesitated for a moment. "I want to make you a deal, that's all." His heavy breathing plateaued into a steady stream and he was able to think straight. "I thought that hunter ninja killed you. Why are you here?" Kurai simply chuckled before sitting down against a tree. "Nah just a ploy in case I bit off more then i could chew. Mmmm speaking of that you got any food on ya?" The pale skinned teen gave her an incredulous look. Was she serious?

Pointing at him she laughed. "Don't worry about it I'll go kill some deer or something later. Nah I'm here for you." He shook his head bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"Something simple, life changing maybe. Possibly destiny I don't know. All I know is that I have an offer for you." Naruto shook his head before looking her straight in the eyes. "What offer?"

"Woah, what up with your eyes?" his brow furrowed.

"_What offer?" _Her eyes rolled at the seriousness rolling of the boy. "Would you believe me if I said Kami wanted this?" Her words ushered a crushing realization as she waved her hand between both of them. The weight was to much and he fell to his knees shell shocked. Could it be possible?

"Look I'm here to give you an offer. One time and one time only. You take it and I teach you every thing I know. The entry fee so to speak...is you have to beat my current "student". As perturbed by the current events as he was, mind racing he could hear the dissatisfaction in Kurai's voice about that statement. "Tomorrow."

His dull purple eyes look up to her. "Tomorrow I'll be waiting at the bridge. That is when I'm suppose to kill Tazuna and the other workers. I will confront kakashi but you will fight her, Haku." Walking away she waved, "If you succeed, well, we'll move on from there..." With that she lept up into the forest canopy and disappeared. Naruto stood up a flurry of emotions and thoughts contained within. With a sigh he straightened up and began walking back to Tazuna's house eyes filled with a conflicted look.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's frowning face deepened as he heard his 'teammate' shout his name. "Get out here right now." What could the pest possibly want right now at the end of the day. Standing up and walking through the dimly lit hallway he made his way to the living room where Inari and Tsunami were playing a board game. Tazuna was snoring heavily in his sleep. As he reached for the door knob, he felt Kakashi's gaze on his back and turned to face him. He waved nonchalantly as he exited through the door.<p>

Standing outside Naruto's dull violet eyes stared at Sasuke's figure, brow narrowed. Turning around Naruto beckoned him after himself before heading off back into the forest.

Reaching the same clearing as before he turned to face Sasuke. Eyes wandering over him he let out a breath before he began permeating chakra into the air a purple hue saturated the surroundings. "I hate your eyes." It was barely a whisper but it was a whisper none the less, one that Sasuke indeed heard. "Right here right now. Fight me Sasuke. Give it everything thing you got."

Sasuke slowly inched back as the purple haze encroached upon him, filling the forest up. "Why should I fight you? I proved once I would have kicked your ass if we weren't interrupted at the graveyard." Reaching for a Kunai he looked at Naruto's scarred eyes. "Or did you forget I robbed you of your eyesight?" Spitting at the ground he gave a huff of contempt at the redhead.

Naruto fist clenched hard enough that his nails drew blood. The red liquid ran down his pale skin as he slowly moved to uncork his crystal container. No words came from his mouth but the emotional charge was easily felt from the chakra. Water flowed to his hands and took the form of two blades as Naruto compacted the water under his control. "You'll fight me if you want to live Sasuke Uchiha! Blue Thorns of the Rose!" Lashing out Naruto roared with rage as the two blades became whips covered in sharp points. Shocked by the change Sasuke evaded the two weapons for as long as he could but eventually the speed caught up and a cut formed over his shoulder. The biting pain was distracting and nearly broke his focus.

Sasuke's eyes lit up with the Sharingan as he shot into Naruto's guard. Quickly reacting Naruto's whips shortened into swords as two kunai bored down upon him.

* * *

><p>Kurai idly watched her apprentice mess with some herbs. While Kurai was able to move around she was ultimately no more then a civilian at her current status. When Haku has struck her neck she had done more damage to her nerves then intended. Thus she was working on a blend of local herbs to help restore her total mobility back to normal.<p>

Oh Haku, what a wonderful apprentice she was. She was eager, happy to learn, was in essence the perfect shinobi. But she had a fault of course. Her body wasn't meant to be as strong as Kurai's was, Haku was more lithe and nimble not the feminine juggernaut she herself was. She couldn't handle the Executioner's blade. Not its weight, not its size. The effort wasn't an issue it was simply a matter of physical capability. 'While I've taught her plenty, there was only so much she could learn from me. We were simply to different.' Looking up Haku kept grinding the materials in a bowl, "Something the matter Kurai-sama?" As invisible as air so too was the blatant but well delivered lie.

Smiling Kurai casually waved away Haku's worries. "Of course not Haku, everything is perfectly fine." Smiling lightly Haku nodded before returning to her actions.

No that wasn't true, plenty was wrong, but was it truly bad? That was the question so it seemed. Was Kami really taking a hand in her life? Should she just play along? Kurai yawned as she ran a hand through her spiky black hair. Laying down back on her bed, eyes narrowed. 'What am I suppose to do?'

* * *

><p>Kicking upwards Sasuke's foot forced Naruto's mouth to snap shut. Jumping back Sasuke sped through handseals, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Panicking he threw up a shield of water. Using the subsequent steam from the techniques Sasuke pushed the initiative and punched the redhead in the gut, taking the blow Naruto tried to sucker punch Sasuke in the face only to have his fist stopped cold. Red met purple.<p>

"You always thing your some sorta badass." Pulling the captured hand towards him Sasuke kneed Naruto in the chest. "You act like some kind of brat that the world owes everything to. You're just some orphan with a over spilling ego." Not relinquishing his grip he kept battering Naruto's stomach with his knee. after the seventh time he hit him especially hard, launching the boy away. "For all the special powers you seem to have you're nothing special after all." Naruto pivoted in the air landing with grace and Sasuke met him with a glare.

'Those eyes...I hate those damn eyes, so damn much!" Water rushed to meet Naruto as his anger boiled over the edge. The same spectral form as their first fight appeared. However this time around it wasn't as menacing instead it looked as if it was placating the boy in some way. As if it was some guardian angel. 'Hn just another reason he's a freak.' Pulling two kunai out he readied himself as Naruto's body tensed, poised to strike. So he did with anger and rage.

But once more Kakashi appeared from thin air. His foot was placed against Naruto's shoulder throwing him down face first into the dirt. His other was completing a pinwheel motion as his foot carried Sasuke over him and Naruto. "I can't let you two try and settle your pissing contest without it turning into a battle for blood." Naruto's expressway to a dirt tasting had calmed him down slightly, it was atleast enough to reel in the spectral being. Sasuke as a parallel had ceased using his Sharingan. "Tomorrow is the day I suspect Kurai and her accomplice will make there move tomorrow, they've had plenty of time for her to recover. Not to mention that these next few days are the last push in construction before the bridge is finished. I don't need you two dead by each other's hand." Walking away, Sasuke gave Naruto half a glance before following after Kakashi.

Wiping dirt from his pale skin, pacing he ran his hand through his hair as his mind burned a mile a minute. Gesturing his hand through the air, a cluster of shadow clones appeared already jumping into forest. His snarl echoed faintly through the forest as the moon hung up above in the sky.

"Find her now!"

* * *

><p>A striking sound filled the hideout as metal slid across wet metal. Again after again it was the only sound to fill the quiet night air. Inspecting the blade closer Kurai watched it practically gleam back at her as proof of her tender care. A frequent ritual she performed with love and care to make sure her blade was always at the height of its sharpness. Her fun however was interrupted when a familiar cherry haired boy burst in on her, while she was far from naked being caught in a thin tank top and shorts was a bit much for even her at a private moment such as this. Panting and anger written on his face he took the most brief of moments to gather his breath.<p>

Kurai's blade was at his neck before he even spoke a word. Motioning to be silent she motioned to the sleeping form of Haku in the lone bed of their hideout. Nodding the, unbeknownst to her, clone quietly proceeded. "My mind is made up, but you're gonna have to be a bit more flexible then possibly planned." Kurai's eyes widened and narrowed at the same time causing one to be higher then the other.

Noticing the hanging question he motion for her to be patient. "Tomorrow at the bridge I will do my part. Kill Tazuna or don't I don't particularly care, but as soon as everything is done and you find it possible I want you to head to this location..." grabbing a pencil from his pants he wrote on a piece of scratch paper from his tool pouch. "It might be a while but eventually someone will show up. You'll know its the right person when they say 'What flower only blooms once?' " To this Kurai rolled her eyes.

"Your answer will be 'The lonely blue rose', and if you forget what it is I'll have killed your apprentice for nothing." To this Kurai's face became serious as she nodded. But something was eating at her. This decision was much faster then she thought it would be. She'd expect it to happen tomorrow in some fashion, weather it was work together to kill everyone or well anything that would happen _tomorrow_.

"Hey brat, what exactly sparked this fire?" The look the boy gave her chilled her. As he stood up, she froze. Haku slowly turned over in her sleep, mumbling harmlessly.

"Those eyes..." Kurai turned back to him, only to see that he had seemingly vanished but she still heard him on the wind.

"I hate those damn eyes."

* * *

><p>As he watched the sun rise Naruto tossed a simple rubber ball against the wall. Bidding his time it was slow, calm, serene. The rhythm...<p>

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

It was quiet similar to a heartbeat.

"I remember her heartbeat, oh so peaceful, the ease at which I slept was like no other." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I'd always sleep so easily, wake so rested, live so vibrantly. Because I knew it would still be beating the next night and day." And oh so strong were the memories and the sounds he soon found him sill dozing back off.

When he came back to Kakashi was just opening the door to the room. "Oh you're finally up. I've been knocking and hollerin' for the last five-ten minutes. Clean up and meet us at the bridge asap." Naruto nodded and waved him away.

Walking out with them he caught the back of Sasuke's hair and nearly saw red.. If he had it his way he would literally see red, a sea of it in the form of the Uchiha's blood. Shaking the murderous thoughts he followed after them.

An idle thought ran across his mind as they neared the bridge with Tazuna in tow. 'Am I letting my anger get the better of me?' Again his eyes landed on Sasuke, 'No...he deserves every last ounce of my ire.'

Taking in a deep breath he smelt the air of the morning. If he wasn't about to get hit by the proverbial shit storm he would have enjoyed this morning thoroughly. Sitting on the bridge siding. Fist to his cheek he patiently waited for the day to pass. Starting to doze off his eyes closed for the briefest of moments. In that brief darkness two large, scarlet eyes with slit pupils burned into his mind. The pure shock of it jolted him awake and even caused him to stand. A terrifying growl haunted his ears. But at the same time it was barely a whisper for him. "What...the fuck?!"

His exclamation was sharp but it was contained, the only person that seemed to notice was the worker on a lunch break next to him, and that was a fleeting thing as it was. A slight temperature change was quickly followed by mist, the change was quick, sudden. But it was clearly apparent. The man that was sitting next to him on the ground was suddenly another world away as the obscuring screen blocked his view.

As he moved towards the sound of metal clashing his chakra was dyeing the mist a faint diluted purple. When he finally reached the centre of the commotion he was granted a boon of imagery as Sasuke was kicked away by what he assumed was Kurai's apprentice. Popping the top on his gourd he rushed towards Haku with a crazed look of obsession on his face. Not to mention a matter of possible concern, his violet eyes were a deep blood red and each had a singular slit in the stead of a circular pupil.

_Kill._

_Kill._

_Kill._

A gasp of surprise uttered from Haku's mouth as a black boot struck her in the right shoulder. Displaying the skill and grace of a well taught shinobi she moved with the kick planted her own foot in the face of her attack, that being Naruto. Patting her shoulder off and checking for anything more then a bruise. When it was clear it was just a strong blow she pulled out senbon and held them between her fingers. Haku's hands let loose at the now standing form of Naruto.

The cherry haired boy wiped his split lip free of blood as he watched the girl attack from afar. He savored the look of surprise when his automatic defense kicked in and two wisps of water slapped the senbon out of the air. "Blue Garden!" Thrusting up with his hands tendrils of water in the form of a massive rose garden rushed up enveloping them in his technique. "In here I am god to you!" Haku cursed as a 'rose' bloomed above her and its petals shot out at her. Flexibly running her leg over the ground in a lazy pirouette she spun her body in and out of the petals, hearing them turn into puddles of water she smirked under her mask.

"You lose." Stomping down into the puddle its splashed up and rapidly froze before they became suspended in the air. Subsequently they proceeded to assault the entrapment of water. Faster then he could reshape, the water was reduced to its natural liquid form before rapidly being turned to some form of ice and kept attacking. The haze from the attacks was a mixed bluish purple and surprisingly to Naruto it was blinding for him. In the first time since his graveyard fight with Sasuke he felt the fear of being blind sink into his soul. The darkness however slowly moved away as the containing chakra faded away as well. With his senses limited he was still able to see the technique around him.

"Hijutsu: Demonic Crystal Mirrors..." A physical and figurative chill ran through him as his Blue Garden, now frozen solid, crumbled leaving the mirrors to themselves. Dropping in front of him was a frozen rose reflecting back to him the image of Haku spreading from mirror to mirror. An uncomfortable silence fell across the frigid battlefield.

* * *

><p>As Kurai lashed out at Kakashi with her blade she paused for the briefest of moments, 'That was too fast...' A sense of doubt and depression ran through her mind as Kakashi's kunai nearly ran through <em>her.<em>

'Maybe...the dream was...wron-'

* * *

><p>Kari's silver eyes narrowed with pain and anger as she and Tetsuo watched the battle unfold on the bridge. She yearned to join Naruto but he had strictly forbade their involvement. Even if it meant he would die they were to stay out of this fight. She was torn between risking Naruto's ire or Danzo's punishment for letting his adopted grandson die. Her fears were suspended in her heart as she felt it.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes darted over the mirrors as Haku began her move. A storm of senbon was unleashed but to her despair none came close as the water defended him with a flurry of thin wisps of whip-like water. Growling she coated the kunai with a lose film of ice. Once more she unleashed a torrent of metal and pain. This time however instead of the water grabbing and throwing away the metal, the senbon continued from its icy sheathe. She'd give him credit for his defenses abilities of the forty or so senbon only two made it through even with her improvised idea. 'Through' became quite literal as the two had completely slid through his chest and out his back.<p>

While he was indeed only 15 and had only experienced a relative handful of things in his life, choking to death on his own blood was _not_ the way he saw himself dying. Panic mode hit him like a brick and he enveloped himself with his chakra, trying to use its comforting properties to keep himself calm as he struggled to breath. Falling to his knees he fell onto his side, blood leaking from his lips and now ran across his cheek. Looking around rapidly his eyes settled on the solo form of Haku in the highest mirror. With haste his attention was stolen by the phantom form of a purple figure staring down at him in worry.

'_Time to step aside pathetic ningen.'_ Naruto's pitiful attempt to stay calm in the face of his own death was crushed as the guttural voice permeated his mind. 'Not only am I dying...I'm losing my mind!' his thoughts were quickly accompanied by a sinister laugh. Something snapped inside of him however, not his broken insides, not his crumbling mind. 'No.' Pulling himself up the purple figure that had at one point struggled between a beautiful woman and a feral beast had stabilized as the woman once more. "I'm not gonna take such a pathetic amount of damage lying down. This world is my bitch, and you're no different."

Reigning in his chakra, his body, and his thoughts he stared up at Haku, eyes blazing with rage. 'I won't die until I claw those fucking eyes out!' Forming the ram seal he maintained his 'eyes sight' as Haku attacked. The exact moment he felt a single part of Haku exit the mirror, the dome was engorged with water. The spontaneous movement halted Haku immediately. Subsequently all the water lost its form and Haku was thrown away from the domes. In a flash of purple he reappeared in front of Haku and surprisingly, not that he cared at that very moment, was right next to the deadlocked forms of Kakashi and Kurai.

The mask she wore was cracked from the impact against the concrete of the bridge and he was drowning himself in the look of fear she gave him. Leaning over her, he grabbed Haku's shirt and hoisted her up. His pale hand ran over the mask fragment that was still on her face. Brushing it away his palm opened up and a tongue slid across her cheek and licked at the tears below her eyes. She wanted to fight back to move, but she couldn't it was like all the chakra in her body was being stolen away in a vacuum. Adjusting his 'free' hand he forced the tongue into her mouth as he slowly suffocated her. Using what last bit of energy she had she tried thrashing her legs around but to no avail.

"Doesn't feel good does it, feeling helpless as your lungs burn for oxygen?Heheheh..." She made the mistake of looking into his eyes, those feral eyes. The slit bearing eyes widened perversely as he made his final move against her. Turning around he forced Haku's back to arch as he moved his arm from her mouth to wrapping around her neck. Grabbing her breast in one final act of violation he yanked down and up with his arms as he saw her eyes fall on Kurai, tears flooding forth as her tired body gave one last voluntary noise.

"KURAI-SAMA!"

_KRCK!_

With one move he broke the petite girls neck and let a roar of anger and joyous laughter as he proceeded to stomp on her twitching corpse. "HAHAHAHAHA, I'M THE KING YOU SEE?! ME!" Blood dripped from his laughing mouth as Kakashi quickly appeared behind him and knocked him out.


End file.
